


A Dean Imagine

by ToscaRossetti



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mention of Past Sexual Assault, Mild Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToscaRossetti/pseuds/ToscaRossetti
Summary: SUPERNATURAL Imagine: Imagine being Dean's girlfriend and he tells you to stay home because the hunt is too dangerous for you.





	A Dean Imagine

I came into the War Room of the bunker, to find Sam and Dean standing over an array of weapons spread out on the table. Sam was loading bullets into a gun and Dean was polishing a long dagger. 

“What's this, guys?” I asked, looking from Sam to Dean. It looked like they were packing to go on a hunt- the weapons duffle was off to the side, opened up and ready to receive everything.   
They glanced at each other, doing their 'talking without words' thing that they did so often. It was a communication they had developed from being brothers and growing up virtually in each other's pockets. Dean had told me that he often knew what Sam was thinking. Sometimes it drove me crazy, sometimes I thought it was cute. 

Right now, though, it drove me crazy. “Okay, spill. What's going on? Are you getting ready to go on a hunt? You are, aren't you!” I accused, stepping towards the table. 

I looked at Sam. “You have been doing research! All those times last week when you'd close the browser window whenever I walked in the room- what is going on!” 

Sam lowered his eyes and actually looked flustered, something I had never seen before. Sam was 6'4” of muscle and could be as intimidating as hell, nothing flustered him. It kindof surprised me.

“Well, uh, you see-” he started. 

“Look, if this is a hunt, I want in,” I said, “Don't give me any of those crap excuses about where we have to go, I don't care if it's in a bad part of town or anything, I want to go with you!” I folded my arms and glared at them.

“No,” Dean shook his head, “Absolutely not.” 

“And why not?” I asked angrily. 

“It's too dangerous,” Dean said firmly. 

I scoffed. “Too dangerous? What am I, five years old? I'm just as good a hunter as you, you said so yourself!”

“Well, no, I said you were almost--” Dean's teasing was gentle.

“Don't try and change the subject with humor,” I snapped, “I should go with you, three is better than two, and you know it!” 

“Look, y/n, we just don't want you to get...hurt,” Sam said. 

“Sam, you guys say that every time, and it's a lame excuse.”

Dean put the knife and the polishing cloth down and stepped towards me. “Well you know, you are my girlfriend, and it's common for people to not want their girlfriends to get hurt...I don't like the idea that I'm willingly letting you go into a situation where...something could happen.” 

I rolled my eyes. “Oh, Dean, come on! That's an excuse too!” 

“You're not going,” Dean said with finality, “Because we said so.”

“Okay, fine, you don't like the idea that you're 'letting me go into the situation', how's this- I'll go on my own!” I lifted my chin defiantly.

Dean stepped towards me again, and his green eyes sparked in anger at me. “I--said--no,” he ground out. 

“Dean, maybe we should tell-”

“No, Sam! She's got to listen to us, and just—trust us that we know what we're talking about!” Dean burst out. 

“Oh, now you're pulling out the trust card! Well how about I pull out the over-protective boyfriend card! Which is what you're being!” I was so frustrated with him that I felt like stomping my feet. “How dare you imply that I don't trust you!” 

“I'm not implying that at all,” Dean said evenly, “but you should know that we've been doing this for much longer than you have, and if we have a gut feeling about something, you've got to trust that.”

“Well neither of you said anything before about a 'gut feeling', you two have been sneaking around for the past week with this acting like you don't want me to know about it. That's not exactly trustworthy, is it?” 

“She's got a point, Dean.” Sam said. He checked the gun one last time, and then walked over to the duffle and placed the weapon inside. 

“Look, can we just drop it for now? We can hash this out later, but right now--”

“Right now we need to talk about this and you need to tell me why you've been so secretive! No, Dean!” I interrupted him as he tried to start protesting again. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. “You will tell me NOW!” 

Dean exchanged a look with Sam, and they were both clearly uncomfortable. 

“I'm gonna...go and do...the thing...” Sam stuttered, and he turned and left the room.

I looked at Dean as he walked towards me. “If you guys don't stop acting like this and tell me what's going on soon, I swear I'm going to—I don't know, scream!” I clenched my fists in frustration.

He and Sam had never been this way with me, and it was driving me up a wall. 

“All right, here it is,” Dean stopped in front of me. He looked down at the table and then up at me. His voice was deep and serious. “This...thing...that we've been tracking, it's...it's a real bad son of a bitch. We're not even sure what it is.”

“I've fought bad sons of bitches before, I can hold my own—”

Dean put his hands up, palms out. “No, would you hear me out?” his voice had changed to gentle, “It-- well, it--” he let out a breath, “Well, shit.” 

He raised his eyes to me again, and this time there was anguish in them. “This creature, it goes after women, all right? And it doesn't just kill them, it...it rapes them first...and it's bad. Real bad. And I don't—I don't want that...to happen...” 

Everything fell into place then- why they had been so secretive, why Sam had hidden his research from me, why they would fall silent when I walked into the room.   
“You think I couldn't handle that?” I asked, and my voice shook slightly. 

Both Sam and Dean knew my history, that I had been sexually assaulted in the past, more than once. 

Dean stepped right up to me then, and took my hands in his. “No, baby, I know you can handle it, you're strong, God knows you're stronger than a lot of other hunters when it comes to that sort of thing...but it's you. Honey, I don't want that to happen to you, I don't ever want to see you hurt in the line of duty, but I especially don't ever want that to happen to you ever again...and I don't want to risk it. It's too damn dangerous. Please...try not to be pissed at us for this...” 

He looked directly at me, and his clear green eyes were anguished. “If I let you go on this hunt, and...something...happened to you, and I knew that I had willingly played a part, I don't ...I don't think I could ever forgive myself.” His eyes flicked back and forth between mine, willing me to understand.

“Oh, Dean, why didn't you just tell me this to begin with?” I asked.

“Because, y/n, both Sammy and I want to protect you, we don't want to bring any of that up for you because I know it's hard to deal with sometimes. We weren't sure if it would, you know, trigger you or anything, so we'd stop talking when you came in.” 

He pulled me closer to him so that our hips were almost touching. “Please, please stay home on this one,” he was almost begging. 

I understood then, that they weren't just being over-protective like they could be sometimes. They knew that this one would hit too close to home with me and were worried about my safety, for real. 

I put my arms around his neck, and my forehead on his. “All right, I will,” I told him. “I get it, now.” 

I saw his face visibly relax, and felt his muscles loosen as he put his arms around me and pulled me snug into his chest. 

“I'm so glad to hear you say that,” he said with relief, “I was worried that this was going to end in a knock-down-drag-out fight between us--”

I pulled my head back from him. “Since when have we ever had a knock-down-drag-out?” I asked teasingly.

“You can be pretty vicious when you're angry, you know?” he grinned at me. “And scary too.” 

“What, little old me?” I batted my eyelashes at him, and he laughed and tightened his arms around me. 

“I'm assuming that since I haven't heard anything being thrown or broken, and that I hear laughing now, that it's safe for me to come back in here?” Sam leaned into the room.

I turned my head. “Yes, it's safe now.” I held my arm out to him. “Come here, group hug,” I told him. 

He walked over to us, and I slid my arm around his side and pulled him in. “Thank you both for being so concerned for me, that makes me feel good.” 

Sam put his arms around both of us, “Well, you're important to us, and we both care about you.” 

“Thank you,” I stood on my tiptoes and kissed Sam's chin, then kissed Dean's cheek. “I'm so glad that I have the both of you.”


End file.
